


Scars

by Bronzeflower



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, M/M, Scars, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I was thinking about scars, and I think I've actually begun using writing fanfiction as a coping mechanism</p></blockquote>





	Scars

Luffy lied there with Zoro, softly tracing the scar across his chest, the scar across his eye, and the other various scars scattered around on his body.

“I’ve always liked scars, you know.” Luffy said.

“Why?” Zoro asked.

“Because they tell stories of adventures.” Luffy ran his hand across Zoro’s chest.

“Don’t forget about stupid shit as well.” Zoro smirked as he pointed to the scar under Luffy’s eye. Luffy laughed. The two lied in silence for a moment.

“Why do you like scars?” Luffy questioned.

“I never said I did.” Zoro replied.

“But you do, right?”

“Yeah.”

“So, why do you like scars?” Luffy repeated.

“Because they are proof that we’re alive.” Zoro had his hand pressed flat against the scar on Luffy’s chest. “That there was something we survived.”

“Shishishi! Hey, Zoro. Guess what?”

“What?”

“We have matching scars.” Luffy said. Zoro laughed.

“I guess we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking about scars, and I think I've actually begun using writing fanfiction as a coping mechanism


End file.
